Decisions
by BullardCR
Summary: The story of the Kyuubi's entrapment within Naruto is not what it seems. Conspiracy, assassination, and the use of the Jinchuuriki in the cold war amongst the villages leads each Genin to question their masters.
1. Chapter I: The Initial Spark

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter I:**

Naruto had thought it through and declined Jiraiya's offer. While the specialized training would protect him from Akatsuki, three years was a long time. There would be little if any time to take the Chunnin exam again, as well as giving up entirely on Sasuke. Finally, there was one other reason he wasn't willing to cut all ties.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

The Jinchuuriki couldn't put his finger on it. Any contact he had with the girl had been short and very awkward. All he knew is that she needed as many people to believe in her as possible. Shino and Kiba weren't enough, even if they were a functional team of Genin. As the blonde-haired shinobi finished returning his things from his backpack to their respective drawers, he even considered the option of training under another team leader. "Kakashi is working with Jiraiya, trying to get me to leave the village," the boy spat out in disgust. "Whatever happened to the concept of 'strength in numbers'? If we all fought against Akatsuki, I'm sure they could be defeated!"

While he admitted to being slow upstairs, Naruto was not a complete idiot. As such, the minute he conned the Pervert Hermit to tell him everything the Sannin knew about Akatsuki, he made the necessary arrangements. Gaara of the Sand, while not an ally by any means, would be another target. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Naruto grinned, writing the letter to his fellow Jinchuuriki two days ago. The letter, he presumed, should have reached Gaara by now. While relations with the Hidden Sand Village were strained, talks were in the works.

But Naruto had no idea what consequences, good and bad, would come of his choices.

•••••••••••••

Jiraiya stood in front of the polished, intricately carved desk in the Hokage's office, Tsunade and him both glaring at the young Genin forcibly dragged to the meeting by Kakashi, as well as two members of ANBU. Kakashi set his hands on the boy's shoulders firmly. "Just what do you think you are doing?" the Jounin asked sharply. "This is no laughing matter, Naruto. You can't just think about yourself with this. The whole village is at risk!"

The Jinchuuriki stared up at Kakashi, and then towards the frowning Hokage. The white-haired Jounin was never this serious unless it was important. As for Tsunade, well, she was always against him regardless of the situation. "Is it true you sent correspondence to the Hidden Sand Village regarding Akatsuki?" the busty woman asked, gritting her teeth. "They can't be trusted, and if they know about it, they may ally with-"

"Gaara deserves to know!" Naruto shouted back, breaking free of Kakashi's hold. The Jounin was unprepared, hoping he wouldn't have to use force against the boy. "We're the same! Akatsuki is after ALL of the nine demons, not just me!" The Genin paced slowly, deliberately to the Hokage. "My letter was to a fellow Genin and friend. Besides, if we put the right foot forward, there is no reason they will turn against us. We already have a common enemy."

Tsunade slammed her fists down into the desk, rising to her feet. "You do not dictate policy to me, Naruto!" she screamed. The boy drew back, but only for a moment. Tsunade was incredibly strong, and knew what she was doing. But the Genin was fairly convinced if he really wanted to, he could leave. Unknown to the others in the office, he had two advantages. First, from his prior exploits breaking into the office, he knew the ventilation ducts of the entire building like the back of his hand. Secondly, and more importantly, he knew Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade would hold back. They presumed he was weaker than he truly was, and their purpose wasn't to harm. Deep down, they needed him. Also, if they truly wanted to kill him, they knew at one point or another Kyuubi would take over. That they couldn't stand up to.

It was no secret among them, after all. The seal was weakening over all these years. The best seal jutsus, regardless of who created them, could not hold forever. This thought stuck inside the boy's head. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. It was becoming more obvious, especially considering who was in the room. If it were just a simple argument to make him train under Jiraiya, it would have only involved the two Sannin. But now that he considered it, between Kakashi, the two ANBU shinobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, any attempt to verbally convince him was over. They were going to use force, if not to make him train under the pervert, then to seal the Kyuubi further, maybe even killing him.

While Naruto's exploits in the village were rather destructive, he had survived the Chuunin exam, proved he could at least hold his own against similarly skilled shinobi, and if he kept on his current path, would surely make something of himself. The Genin took one more step towards the desk, and glared. His promise to become Hokage would not be stopped, even by the present Hokage herself.

"I don't have time for these games," Uzumaki spat out, churning the words as they flowed out like bile. "You're not here to convince me. You're here to stop me by any means necessary." The Hokage was the only one who visibly shifted, her eyes glancing towards the right of the desk. Her lips pulled back from the normal frown to a hiss, almost the kind the woman gave when she lost a bet. Her bluff was called, and she had lost again. There was only the need to collect the winnings.

"You want me trained to handle Akutsuki?" the boy grunted. "Fine, we'll do it, but my way. I want to stay in the village, and train under a variety of Jounin, not just Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya-sama." Now everyone in the room visibly reacted, most raising their eyebrows in disbelief. "How can you make such demands?" the woman barked. "You have no right to dictate-"

"It's my life they're after, my burden!" Naruto interrupted curtly. "The Fourth made me the carrier for this demon and the village's sins. Therefore, if someone comes after me, _I_ decide how we handle it!" Naruto opened his right hand. Nobody knew who first sensed the build up in chakra. Perhaps they all noticed it at once, and the differences in reaction time determined who made the first response. Either way, it was time for the Genin to play his trump card.

"N-Naruto, stop it!" Jiraiya shouted. The boy's hand glowed blue, a swirling collection of chakra forming a palm-sized sphere. The boy took another step, now immediately in front of the desk. Tsunade tried her best to form a hand seal, while the Jinchuuriki noticed Kakashi with the ANBU responding similarly out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't see Jiraiya, but the boy had a feeling he would attack as well. The orb was fully formed now, the boy finally learning how to properly mold the chakra flow with one hand only twelve hours before. It was now he was glad his late night training was done in secret, even from the Sannin.

Bringing his open right palm down into the desk, the wood immediately split, forming a vortex of splinters and shredded papers contained in the desk's drawers. They hadn't even had time to react, expecting the lowly Genin to shout "Rasengan" before his attack. But he had learned that was not necessary, again during the secret training. "W-WHAT?" Kakashi gasped. "How could he form the Rasengan perfectly? He needed a clone to do it just yesterday!"

Jiraiya was both pleased and disgusted. Pleased, of course, because his part-time pupil was finally using the technique in it's true form. However, his disgust came from it's use against the Hokage, the figurehead of the entire village. From this point on, the Sannin thought, the Jinchuuriki's true motives couldn't be trusted. So long as he was willing to sacrifice the village for his own desires, he was just as guilty as the missing nin.

The two ANBU figures charged forward, the cloud of debris masking both their and the boy's movements. Should there have been that much smoke? As the two approached overzealously, both found themselves shrouded in the effects of the pair of smoke bombs dropped just as the Genin made his exit. It was then they noticed the slightly shifted grating of the ventilation shaft overhead. "There!" one of them yelped, pointing towards the ceiling. "Come on, the shaft only leads one way!"

"Use whatever force necessary!" Tsunade coughed, purging the debris from her lungs. "But don't engage him directly! He can't be given a chance to use the Kyuubi!" The pair bolted out of the office, down the hallway, and stopped just short of the stairwell, hurling as many kunai as they could into the nearby wall, just short of the ceiling. The first shinobi charged towards their target, giving a quick punch in the direct center of the kunai's groupings. Each bladed weapon formed a point in a circular ring, and as the lead ANBU struck the wall, all of the sheet rock crumbled, except that outside of the kunai's distribution. The ventilation shaft was made of cheap aluminum, only a few stabs with one of the kunai allowing the men to peel the metal away like the skin of an apple.

Naruto glanced back, stunned, and did something entirely out of character. Raising his hands to his head, he leapt from the hole in the wall, and knelt on the ground. "Okay, fine, I give up," he muttered under his breath. The sudden change in behavior did not stop the ANBU, however, the two twisting his arms, nearly hyper-extending his elbows, as they dragged the resisting form to the office. But as more pressure was applied, the body became spongy. A quick burst of smoke, and a squishy popping sound emerged, and then, nothing.

"Kage Bunshin..." one of them cursed, and stabbed the wall nearest to him in frustration. If they had just looked out the nearby window, they would have seen a Genin in orange jacket and trousers sprinting over the rooftops.

•••••••••••••

Gaara stared at the neatly folded paper, reading the text again. Temari and Kankuro were in his private residence, the one of a very few times they ever visited. He had requested their advice regarding this issue. "This is... rather serious," Gaara breathed, his predatory eyes tracking the hesitant movements of his teammates. "You're thinking about contacting the elders, and having me locked away, aren't you?"

Both Genin drew back, holding their hands up in a sign of friendly intentions. "N-no!" Temari answered. "Nothing like that!" Gaara, however, was not convinced. "I won't be caught, not by this Akatsuki, and not by the village." The Jinchuuriki turned his back to his former allies.

"Gaara, please!" the boy's older sister pleaded. "You're an important part of the vill-"

"I am a weapon to all of you, nothing more," Gaara interrupted her. Now the boy was thinking. He had received the letter a day before, and while he was considering his various options, he wasn't taking them truly seriously until now. What little things he needed were packed. It would only take three days to reach his destination, maybe less since he didn't sleep. Emotionally, he had no desire to be connected with the Sand Village any longer.

"Wait, Gaara, don't do this!" Kankuro started. He immediately felt a sharp pain, his back slammed against the nearest wall, a giant, amorphous form of sand pinning him just below the force necessary to crush his body. "I'm not your weapon," Gaara snarled, holding up the letter. "I have a choice. At least one person thinks so, and he's just like me."

"Gaara!" Temari screamed. "The village won't let you go if you hurt us or anyone else!" The girl reached behind her back, drawing out the giant fan, and crouched in a wide defensive stance. "I don't want to do this, but if you don't let go of our brother now..." Her threat, however, did not have the reaction she desired. Gaara, for the first time since the failed assassinations by the village, smiled.

"You people are so pathetic," the red-headed boy grinned. "Do you honestly think your attacks will be fast or powerful enough to penetrate my defenses, especially after my latest training?"

Temari glared. "That boy, Uchiha Sasuke did."

Gaara felt a searing pain work it's way up the back of his spine to his skull. Clenching his fists, the pressure of the amorphous sand form increased, knocking the wind out of Kankuro. "How dare you!" Gaara snapped. "It was a surprise attack." Another form of sand, molding into an ellipsoid wall, stood just a meter from Temari. But Gaara wasn't finished. A similar barrier of sand formed again, now a half-meter from Gaara, and another mere centimeters away.

"YOU THINK I'M WEAK WITHOUT THE SAND?" Gaara screamed. In an instant, conical spikes shot from the outer shield, forcing Temari to back away. She was stopped when her back hit the wall opposite Kankuro. but the spines continued extending. It was only when the girl turned her head away, a slight tear falling down her cheek that Gaara stopped, the protrusions halting, their sharp tips forming slight indents in her skin. Temari shook, causing a slight cut to form along her left cheek, a trickle of blood mingling with the sand.

"YOU THINK I'M STILL WEAK, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR SHINOBI?" the boy roared. "The sand is NOTHING! It's the _user_ who makes the sand work for them!" Another set of conical spikes formed, this time, over the form forcing Kankuro into the wall. The thorns surrounded the puppet user, restricting his movements even more. "Give me just ONE good reason why I shouldn't let your blood join the sand!"

Temari whimpered, the slight wounds over her face coated in red stains as Kankuro closed his eyes, breaking the unspoken rule that men should not cry. This, however, could be a valid reason for any man to cry, watching his own brother put both him and his sister on the brink of death. Then, in a sickening way, Gaara smiled again, a broad, predatory smile. "You are afraid," he whispered. "Now, if you so much as follow me... even to gather reconnaissance, I swear to whatever pitiful gods you weak humans worship, I will make you regret I didn't kill you here."

It didn't matter to the two older siblings, though. There was no reconnaissance necessary. They knew where Gaara was going, and had told the village council such. Of course, regardless of how little the boy slept, it would still take at least two days to reach his intended destination. A message could get to the Hidden Leaf in less time.

•••••••••••••

The bells sounded all over Konoha, the signal for every available shinobi to report for combat. Hinata Hyuuga had just awoke, the distant bells filtering through her dreams. She stirred, pushing the covers off her bed. It took two to three minutes before she finally associated the sound of the bells with their meaning, her mind coming out of the deep fog of sleep. "It's a-" she began to speak, when a panicked knock sounded on her door. "Hinata!" Neji called out. "This is big! The order for all shinobi has been given! Get up!"

"I-I'm coming!" she squeaked back in panic. It only took three minutes to get fully dressed, rub the sleep out of her eyes, and appear reasonably presentable, but the minute she opened the door, Neji was already complaining. "The Fifth has been calling on us for over ten minutes!" he shouted, bolting for the head office. Hinata followed quickly behind, stumbling into a run. The slight winds picking up through the valley added to her disheveled hair, the girl mentally cursing her unprepared state. This was her desired career, after all, and her lax behavior would get her killed in real missions.

Then it occurred to her. If the bells were sounding, it was serious. There would be no room for error.

The first few minutes of the general assembly outside of the head office consisted of Tsunade cursing the Genins, most of them taking five minutes or longer. "Do you REALLY expect to survive?" she yelled. "If there was an immediate danger, most of you would be dead! Don't you remember the attack by the Sand?" Jiraiya, standing to Tsunade's left, nudged her in the elbow. "Umm, are you sure you want to say that?" he muttered, unheard by the audience. He nodded towards the few surviving shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village. The group consisted of three ANBU members, transferred to help protect the Sand's ambassador.

Tsunade stopped, her mouth agape, then turned back to the gathering crowd below. "As of yesterday afternoon, Gaara of the Sand attacked and murdered over ninety percent of the Hidden Sand's population, including women and children." A series of gasps, groans, and the general act of cringing followed as each member of the crowd reacted differently. "Just before he left, Gaara indicated to two surviving Genin his intention. In short, Gaara is coming here."

There were more gasps, though a few of the older Jounin commented amongst themselves. "If he's anything like he was during the Chuunin exam, it should be an easy kill," one huffed. "Nothing to worry about," another replied. "He's too reckless, too unstable." "Not even worth a couple teams of Jounin," another muttered.

"But that's not all," the Hokage continued. "Also yesterday afternoon, Naruto Uzumaki threatened my life, as well as the lives of some high level shinobi."

Throughout the crowd, one could see the heads of the Genin jerk back, eyes glued to their figurehead. Hinata in particular cringed, her face drawn back in fear. Neji, standing to her right, glanced over towards her. Sweat began to build on her forehead, the girl shaking slightly.

"This is NOT a series of random events," Tsunade continued. "Gaara and Naruto have been in contact, and it appears the two are allying against our villages." The blonde woman paused, taking a deep breath. "Not many of you know this, but Naruto should be considered just as dangerous as Gaara, if not more so. For this reason, the risk to the village is too great." Tsunade glared at the crowd. "Naruto and Gaara are missing nin, and an enemy of this village! You are to hunt them both down, and kill without hesitation!"

Somewhere in the crowd, a small group of Chuunin and Jounin began talking. "A real mission!" one exclaimed. "It's about time someone put an end to that punk!" another huffed. Turning about, the voices grew in number, all praising this course of action. Those who did not join the band wagon, however, were the Genin who had fought alongside the terrorist shinobi.

"This isn't like Naruto at all!" Shikamaru grumbled. Slowly, he crept up to each member of the Rookie Nine. He told each one the same thing. 'Meet up the minute we leave the village perimeter. We need to... discuss tactics." But the order was unnecessary, as Kakashi stepped forward amongst the promising shinobi. "All of you and your team leaders will come with me," the man sighed. "We have a special mission for you."

•••••••••••••

The best way to describe the role of the Rookie Nine was that of bait. However, even bait needs to know something about it's opponent. Kakashi led the Genin and their respective Jounin instructors to the fallen nin memorial. "As you heard," he began, "Naruto Uzumaki is to be considered just as dangerous as Gaara of the Sand." The Genin all nodded, most more hesitant than Neji and Tenten, the two who had the least experience with the blonde troublemaker. "Until now, no one has told you why the villagers have tried to keep their distance. Under Special Directive 87, on the order of both the Hokage and Village Council, I am now permitted to reveal this information." Before continuing, Kakashi paused, and looked over the crowd.

"Understand, the briefing today is classified, and once the mission is complete, Directive 87 will be withdrawn. Everything you say regarding the directive or this briefing to anyone outside yourselves will be considered an offense punishable by death." This seemed to get the attention of all present, including Hinata. "If any of you feel the temptation is too difficult to keep this information from others, you may leave now, and there will be no disgrace." Sensing the growing tension, Neji glanced over to his cousin. Hinata began to tremble.

"Perhaps you should leave, Hinata," the Hyuuga boy whispered. The girl shook her head defiantly. If it was about Naruto, she wanted to know everything. It wasn't just about her childish crush any longer. If the boy was going to be killed as an enemy of the village, she wanted to know precisely why.

Nodding once, Kakashi began his briefing. Eight minutes and twenty-three seconds later, everything the future hope of Konoha knew about their comrade was forever tainted in a dark history of death, lies, and sacrifice.

End of Chapter I

•••••••••••••

First chapter up. Any comments or suggestions to advance the plot or initial themes would be appreciated, though I won't take any flames. Leaving the reviews open to guest users is a privilege, not a right.

•••••••••••••


	2. Chapter II: A Matter of Time

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter II:**

Naruto's ally would be waiting for him, and he knew it. There was nowhere else he could turn except the Hidden Sand Village. However, preparing for the journey was not as easily as he had anticipated. Immediately after his escape from the administrative office, every available member of ANBU began searching for him. As the Genin crept through the dark aqueducts of the village just below street level, he knew where they would be headed.

"My apartment will be completely overrun with ANBU," Naruto muttered to himself. There was no way he could safely collect his necessary gear. For the sake of his own survival, all he had to use was what he had carried to the office this morning. But he knew there were things he hadn't taken with him that he needed. As much as he regretted it, this meant he would have to tarnish his name even further. Stealing the remaining equipment would be a tricky matter, but if he targetted the areas already searched by ANBU members, there was a strong chance he could leave undetected.

The academy was the least likely target, and the Jinchuuriki knew it. It would be the first the ANBU would check, as to ensure the children's safety, but afterwards would be disregarded. There was no tactical advantage, and reaching the academy located in the center of the village would be so difficult, very little if any security would be posted in the area.

Of course, the ANBU would not check the evacuation tunnels, as they themselves were secure and reached a dead-end within the mountain looking over the village. But somewhere along the tunnel's route Naruto knew there were utility service junctions to access the aqueducts. These access points were far from the academy, and much closer to the mountain spring which supplied the village's water supply. However, back-tracking along the route would let him into the academy, and if he needed to, the tunnels themselves could serve as a base of operations until he left the village permanently.

Everything appeared in order.

•••••••••••••

The new team organization upset each of the Genin for various reasons. Most felt uncomfortable hunting their friend, and the fact this was taken into account with the new arrangement of Operation Henhouse just made matters worse. Hinata stood on the large branch of the towering evergreen tree, Neji approximately three-hundred meters to her left. Kiba and Shino, their skills at tracking considered far above average, patrolled the area below. "Anything," Kurenai's voice hissed over the tactical radios each member carried.

"Kiba, negative," the Genin answered, followed by each member of the scout team.

"Shino, negative."

"Neji, negative."

"..." Hinata's radio broadcast, automatically triggered on voice activation by the stirring of birds.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted. The Jounin team leader was frustrated with the girl's performance since the beginning of the mission. She knew, just as the others of the scout party did, Hinata's presence was a liability to the mission. While the girl's ninjutsu and taijutsu skills were effective in technical exercises, when it came to combat, the Genin's nervous, shy nature depreciated her value. That was not the Jounin's only concern, though. She knew about the Hyuuga girl's personal interest in the target.

"N-negative," Hinata answered.

"Hinata, you must stay focused!" Neji replied.

"Neji, that's enough!" the Jounin woman snapped. "Maintain radio silence until ordered to report!"

The scout team waited for hours, their position just half a kilometer from the main gate to the village. The ANBU had already reported in there was no trace of the boy, nor any indication of his route leaving the village. If he had left, the Jinchuuriki wouldn't be so foolish as to leave through the main gate. This would restrict the boy to tunneling under, blasting through, or scaling over the perimeter wall. As such, the ANBU waited patiently at strategically selected weak points along the defensive perimeter.

Kurenai switched frequencies to that of the active patrol team. "Gai," she asked, "is there any trace?"

Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Sakura all looked up, Gai Maito holding his hand up as a signal to halt. "Nothing," the Jounin whispered. "No footprints, abandoned equipment, not even so much as a broken twig." Shikamaru glanced left to right, hiding behind a large bush next to one of the giant evergreens. "Even if he is stupid enough to just run out the main gate," the Chuunin grumbled," he wouldn't sit and wait to be captured."

"You forget," Tenten answered. "There is no evidence he has left the village... yet. He is most likely waiting to make his move, and when he does, the main gate will be his primary route." That was, after all, the entire plan of Operation Henhouse. The fox, surrounded on all sides by a heavily patrolled stronghold, would be lured to the main gate by it's deliberately weakened security. When that happened, the scout team would passively observe the fox's escape. If somehow the fox eluded the discovery of the passive search, the active patrol team would locate him.

"Enough chatter," Gai whispered, and toggled the radio's frequency dial. "Reserve, are you in position?"

"Affirmative," Kakashi answered. "No sign of the target." Looking through the branches of his tree, one of the tallest in the surrounding forest, the Jounin noticed the red banner rising at the makeshift flagpole of the main gate checkpoint. "It's time," he muttered. Iruka took a deep breath. "I do not like this any more than you," the Jounin replied. "But Naruto is a risk to the safety of the village."

The Chuunin sighed and nodded. However, the whole situation did not seem so simple. While secrecy was required to ensure the mission succeeded, Iruka could not believe lethal force was so easily accepted. There was little evidence to support the Hokage's claims, and the orders too vague. This level of secrecy stank of a cover-up. Even Special Directive 87 was not an entire disclosure of the truth. The Third Hokage had easily mentioned that information to the Chuunin the very moment his blonde pupil entered the academy. What little information provided by the directive wasn't even helpful to the Genin in the operation. They were given the basic story, and vague descriptions of Naruto's potential danger to the village, but nothing more.

'They should have at least given us some specifics,' Iruka thought. 'A special directive wouldn't exist... unless there is detailed information which is highly volatile to the safety of the village.' Clearly the briefing given by the reserve team's leader would not be enough to validate a special directive, numbered 87 or otherwise. Iruka withdrew a pair of kunai from their respective sheaths.

"Gai," Kakashi breathed. "Switch to Tac Frequency Bravo." The green clad Jounin breathed an affirmative grunt, and relayed the message to Kurenai. With the checkpoint open to any hostile force, all members of the operation were listening in on the same frequency. "Get ready."

•••••••••••••

It had been seven hours since the early morning summons to the administrative office. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow, the engraved head protector tossed aside in the utility junction. The Genin felt guilty stealing the pick axe from the merchant farmer who had just visited, but he required tools for his escape. So far, the Jinchuuriki had twenty meters of rappelling line, ten kunai, one grappling hook, and three days of rations. Counting his moeny, Naruto realized he had more than enough to last him two weeks if he were thrifty. However, sources of income beyond that would be required.

Meeting Gaara was all that mattered, especially now that there was so much ANBU activity. If the weapon of the Hidden Sand reached the defensive perimeter, it could spark a new war amongst the villages. Breathing heavily, the boy was almost through. The junction was only two meters from the exterior of the mountain opposite the village. The mountain itself was the basis for the wall's construction, the perimeter built into the rock formation. With a few more strikes of the pick axe, he would have an optional route out of the village to use whenever he pleased.

The first few traces of sunlight began to bleed through the holes in the rock face. Naruto was nearly free.

•••••••••••••

"Still nothing?" Kurenai asked. The members of her scout team reported back, all confirming her suspicions. "Reserve Leader, this is getting us nowhere. No contact." Across the forest, Kakashi nodded, gesturing for Asuma and Iruka to advance. The reserve group, tired of waiting in position for three hours, chose to supplement the active scouting team.

"Understood," Kakshi sighed. Thinking for a moment, the Jounin considered his options. "Alright, the operation has changed. Scout Leaders, we will supplement the ANBU search and proceed East along the perimeter. We will operate in a standard triangular multi-team formation." After hearing confirmatory grunts from the other Jounin, Kakashi signaled for his team to move out. "Passive Team, take rear guard."

Naruto cursed and panted, the rocks he had just broken loose minutes before having to be stacked against the mountain's new tunnel entrance as camouflage. He could easily leave the entrance as is, but doing so would indicate his route out of the perimeter. Also, enemies of the village could use the weak point for their own ends. While he hated what Tsunade had done, there was no reason the village and it's people should have been so meaninglessly sacrificed.

Setting the last rock in place, the quick uprooting and transplant of a nearby bush hid the neatly stacked rock covering. It would take more effort to enter the village now, but it could be done, and at far less risk of discovery than any other means. Checking over his gear, the boy realized he had forgotten his head protector in the tunnel. While it would clearly give away his escape route, there was no immediate danger. All ANBU activity was focused elsewhere.

Then he heard distant footsteps approach, followed by shouting. He had been discovered.

•••••••••••••

"He's there!" Neji shouted, rushing towards the rock formation. It had taken a half an hour to search along the perimeter wall to the point it joined the mountains of the village. Neji hesitated when he first found Naruto, and waited patiently for a few minutes, observing the Genin from a distance until he was certain the boy intended to leave. There was a part of him that didn't want to turn him in. Rather than his duty as a Hidden Leaf shinobi or the possible addition to the list of missing nin, his reasons were not for his own interest. What stopped him from allowing Uzumaki to escape was the fact Hinata would be the one to find him next, and the pressure would be on her to capture, or possibly kill the boy.

Naruto clenched his fists, his head down, eyes staring directly at the recently tunneled escape route. No, there was no chance to punch through it with the Rasengan without collapsing his improvised tunnel, and even if he did, the ANBU would be alerted ahead of time as to his route. He could not stay in the escape tunnels forever. No, the only other option was a retreat into the deep forest. Turning towards the approaching Hyuuga, Naruto glared up, snarling.

"Where is he?" Kurenai asked. "Neji, give us his position!" But Neji did not answer as he followed his adversary, now propelling himself into the outlying trees. "NEJI!" the Jounin woman shouted. The genius of the Hyuuga clan continued pursuit silently, until a minute later.

"Naruto!" Hyuuga shouted. "It is pointless! You cannot escape!"

Far in the distance, Tenten and Rock Lee were just passing the tunnel. "Neji, don't be a fool!" Gai yelped over the radio. "Do not engage him alone!" Both of the Jounin's students turned to observe a face they had rarely seen on Maito for quite a few missions. The man scowled, lips pulled down as if mourning a fallen comrade.

"He cannot be that skilled, can he?" Tenten asked.

"It is not Naruto we have to worry about," Kakashi answered, coming up from behind the active team. "It's the Kyuubi we cannot face. If Naruto is put in a desperate situation he cannot escape, the demon will take over, and then we will have to proceed with Operation Whitewash." Gai and Shikamaru shuddered.

Being of Chuunin rank and exceptional strategic skill, Shikamaru was given full knowledge of the operation, minus the more important details of the Jinchuuriki's symbiosis. In the belt pouches of each of the Chuunin, ANBU, and Jounin accompanying the mission were specially made seals. Based on a similar principle as those used on the Hyuuga Branch Family, once placed on the target, the seals would immediately paralyze the victim while cutting off all chakra flow in the body. The spinal cord would then be severed just below the neck, and the body of the Genin placed in a casket coated in protective seals.

No one knew if Whitewash would prevent the Kyuubi from taking hold of the boy, but it was the best option available. To ensure the chakra of the demon would not escape, Naruto would have to be taken whole, the body preserved as a container for the nine-tailed fox for eternity. No one liked the plan, and to Shikamaru's knowledge, none of the other Genin were informed how to successfully stop Naruto. Whitewash was not a last ditch effort, after all, but a required sterilization technique to prevent future risk to the village.

'What I want to know is "why"?' Shikamaru thought. 'Why is Naruto carrying the Kyuubi, and how did it end up like this?'

•••••••••••••

Neji stumbled and fell from the tree, covering the forty meters to the ground in a sea of blood and pain. How could Uzumaki move like that? How could a low-end Genin take such levels of pain? Hyuuga had used every technique, blocked every chakra point, and when that failed, slashed hard and deep into Naruto's chest. However, the blonde traitor simply stood and took it. It was unnerving.

One minute Neji was subduing his former challenger easily, the Jinchuuriki's underdeveloped skills totally analyzed, and the next, the genius was lifted from his feet, being strangled by a red chakra which had come out of nowhere. The chakra claws, at least that's what Neji believed they were, scalded his skin, leaving deep, scratch-like burns over his throat. It was then, the normally pure blue eyes of Naruto turning a crimson red, when the battle fell into the novice's favor.

The impact was incredibly loud, but the promising Hyuuga could not hear it, his eardrums shattered when the large branch torn from underneath his feet was used excessively to bash in his skull. Everything was silent, and once he fell, Neji noticed he had gone blind in his left eye. Not even the Byakugan worked, the chakra simply swelling the cut and bleeding grey orb.

"Neji, respond!" Kakashi snapped. "That's an order!"

"It... hurts..." Neji whimpered over the radio, his fractured arms shaking as he tried to wrap them protectively over his broken ribs. The bone, penetrating his skin in several places, scraped against the mud and his tattered clothing. His hands were shattered, the fingers serving only as crooked, swollen adornments to his wrists.

Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sakura, even Kiba had heard it all broadcast: the feral snarls, a sudden explosion, and Neji screaming as joints and bones were smashed by sickening, almost horrific methods of combat, asking "What are you?" Unlike the others, however, Hinata was the first who forced herself on, outrunning the ANBU escorts.

"HINATA!" Kiba shouted. However much they wanted to prevent the girl from meeting a fate far worse than death, the remaining Genin would not continue. Kakashi slowed to a stop, turning to study the group of children, their faces coated in sweat and pale in fear. He thought these shinobi were prepared, but he was wrong. Scowling at them, he urged the Jounin and ANBU on.

"Iruka," Kakashi snapped. "Stay behind and guard these _civilians_. Wait until we recover Neji's body, then take them back to the village and confiscate their head protectors." The Chuunin's mouth gaped as the remaining Genin stared at their feet, flinching. Before he could ask, the Jounin made his explanation clear. "They do not have the stomach to be true Hidden Leaf shinobi. Our kind has faced danger at a far greater price."

Sakura stared off at her former sensei, the man somehow changed. No, that was not entirely it. This was a different man altogether. Noticing the sadness in her eyes, Rock Lee snarled, and charged on ahead. "Lee!" she shouted off to him, but all he did was continue on, moving faster and faster.

•••••••••••••

"Ack-" was all that was last heard of the promising Hyuuga descendant. His body was found impaled on the branch of a tree lying on the forest floor, the broken end splintered into tiny fragments. His head down, blood leaking from his mouth, Neji gasped and coughed until slowly he noticed his vision cutting out to black.

The seal had run it's course, terminating the nerve cells to the shinobi's eyes. Neji Hyuuga knew what it was like to be free of the Branch House curse, and regardless of the pain, the young man smiled.

End of Chapter II

•••••••••••••

Comments/questions? Post them in a review, please.

•••••••••••••


	3. Chapter III: Collapsing Unity

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter III:**

Hinata knew she was lost. This was a portion of the forest very few shinobi ever used. She had no compass, and while the sun was out, the trees had grown so tall and thick nearly all light was blocked out below the canopy. This route was legendary, told more as myth than history. These dark, unkempt trails were the original training ground of the Hidden Leaf shinobi. They were dangerous then, often the proving grounds for the Chuunin exam, and they were dangerous now.

The young Hyuuga girl was unwilling to turn back. Neji was dying, she was certain of that. But why Naruto would go to such lengths against her own cousin was beyond her. Then she remembered what Kakashi had said about the Kyuubi. "It... it's the dangerous one, _not_ Naruto," she declared in a soft whisper.

It was by random chance alone she saw the faint traces of blood in a forest of perpetual night, Byakugan or not. Sight was a useless sense in this place, and it dawned on the Genin why this region had been used for the Chuunin exams of old. Kneeling to the ground, she started feeling the muddy soil with her palms. There were footprints, freshly made, and heading off in the distance. The way they were spaced seemed to indicate the shinobi making them was not in a condition to worry about stealth, but the prints were too small to belong to Neji.

She was about to chase after the target when she thought again about Neji. Naruto, if these were his tracks, proved while he was injured, he was alive. However, Neji's condition was serious. Following the trail towards it's origin, it seemed the footprints made a straight line off towards the girl's left. "I am sorry, Naruto," she whimpered, and sprinted off towards her fallen cousin.

•••••••••••••

Kakashi was not pleased. The ANBU members of his team had identified the tracks of both Neji and the target. They were heading further away from the village. More importantly, they were heading into a portion of the forest only used now by the most advanced of ANBU. Even the Jounin did not use the unkempt trails of the old testing grounds, any maps and paths being erased from history. Those who knew their way were few, and had to learn them by scouting.

"They are using the forbidden trails," the white-haired Jounin breathed into his tactical radio. "This changes everything. Only the ANBU can proceed beyond this point."

"Are you certain?" Kurenai asked. "It doesn't look too dangerous. It is part of our territory, after all."

"Only by name," Kakashi explained. "Very few men have set foot in this place over the last thirty years. The ANBU and I know maybe an eighth of the terrain. It's very easy to get lost in there."

"Do you really believe we will give up and let you go on?" Gai snapped. Rock Lee was by his sensei's side, scouting the area. "This is a mission, and we do not turn back when things get rough."

"Then understand, if you enter this forest," Kakashi said, "lose the training weights, and stick to the ground." Both Gai and Lee stared at each other, and then back at the Reserve leader. "Your range of motion will be greatly reduced even on the forest floor. The canopy is almost impossible to navigate, and we must assume the target is waiting for us. If you intend to go on, techniques of brute strength and close combat are all you can rely on."

"Do you really need to tell us?" Gai grinned. "That is what we are best at!"

Kakashi just shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you. It is unlike anything you have experienced before."

•••••••••••••

The surviving shinobi of the Hidden Sand maneuvered cautiously through the forest. The trail was well worn, but any trail in the territory surrounding a hidden village was not what it seemed. It was well known, for example, during the wars for the villages to line their primary trade routes with explosive notes and booby traps. It was after hundreds of merchants were mistakenly killed by traps or ANBU that the disarmament began.

Temari and Kankuro were unaware of this, however. They had been born just a few months after the wars cooled to a stalemate. Unlike the normal villages, shinobi could only survive in groups by secrecy. The truth, many Kages found, would easily lead to revolt. People with information are untrustworthy, after all. As a result, an unspoken code has existed among the Kage. A ninja is only as loyal as they are ignorant.

The Jinchuuriki's kin were maybe another day from the Hidden Leaf Village. They had never stopped to eat or sleep, as no ground would be safe. They snacked on what was available in the environment, and used the harmful oils of native plants in their eyes to stay awake. They were in pain, but they knew existing pain would prevent future death.

At least they thought they did, until the ANBU kunai burst from underneath the ground, puncturing Temari's feet. She screamed a sharp, gasping scream. Kankuro would have helped, had the thin, almost invisible steel wire wrapped around him, cutting into his skin. "Temari!" he shouted.

•••••••••••••

Hinata stared, and crumpled to the ground. Neji's body lay shattered, a giant branch of a tree shoved through his torso. The earth surrounding him had absorbed most of the blood, taking on a maroon hue. But when Hinata once again rose to her feet, the knees and calves of her pants were stained red. For the time being, she just wrapped her arms around her cousin, and wept.

Had Shikamaru and Sakura not trailed behind the crowd of dishonorably discharged Genin, the tactical radios they still wore would not have picked up Hyuuga's pleas. "Hinata, what's wrong?" the Chuunin asked. Sakura turned to face the hesitant leader, and came to a sudden stop, cranking her radio's dial to maximum gain. Shikamaru's voice was very intense, so much so it caused his transmission to break up in the pink-haired girl's ear. However, Hinata was still coming in faint.

"N-Neji... is..." the Hyuuga girl cried.

Sakura and Shikamaru both paled, the young Chuunin stopping a few meters away, also adjusting the gain on his radio. Before they even had a chance to exchange glances, Iruka stopped to check on the two of them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Hinata," Shikamaru stated, his normally calm, bored voice cracking slightly. "She's found Neji."

Iruka took a deep breath, and cranked the gain on his radio as well. "Hinata, it's Iruka," he spoke slowly and as calmly as possible. "Talk to me. Where are you?" However, there was no answer. Both Chuunin looked up, seeing the ANBU standing in wait for them. Iruka knew what he had to do. "Proceed without us. Sakura, Shikamaru, and I will recover the Hyuugas, and follow after."

"You are not in charge," the taller ANBU to the left stated coldly. He drew a kunai from his belt pouch. The other ANBU, however, turned to his comrade, and whispered something.

"Our orders are to escort the non-combatants out of the AO, and that includes any casualties," the ANBU to the right mumbled. "The others can protect the remaining civilians. Also, those two of the Hyuuga clan are still considered shinobi. We have a duty to them." The prior ANBU grumbled, but the point was made.

"Hinata," Sakura called out on her radio. "This is Sakura. We're coming to get you. Leave your radio on, and we will home in on your transmission." Iruka, Shikamaru, and the two ANBU stared at the girl. She didn't understand what had happened, but something had changed. This mission, the people she had known as classmates who were now her comrades in combat, and her teammate who became the target had changed everything. There were also the lies about Uzumaki, and the questionable tactics taken earlier that day by her mentor. Sakura was no fool, as her performance throughout the academy had shown. But it was just now she was beginning to understand the true meaning of a shinobi. None of the others had yet to act. It was her duty to step up.

"What are we waiting for?" Shikamaru asked, watching Iruka and the ANBU hesitate. All three men nodded, and leapt to the next tree, starting to run along the overgrown branches. The young Chuunin had similar thoughts run through his head, but something else as well. This girl, the one who had been considered as nothing more than a clingy, doe-eyed follower of Sasuke Uchiha, was proving to be more than that. She was proving to be a thinker, and while he did not particularly like decisive women, Shikamaru could at least deal with them. They didn't need to be pampered, or led by the nose through missions or drills at the academy. They were like just another one of the guys, and he could respect that.

Shikamaru was by the girl's side in an instant, Sakura glancing over her shoulder toward her ally. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," the Chuunin answered.

•••••••••••••

The small task force arrived nearly an hour later, finding Hinata kneeling beside her fallen cousin. Sakura, no less than five meters away, was already assessing the wounds. "Not good," she muttered to Shikamaru. "I... I can't do this!"

Shikamaru came to stand next to Hinata, kneeling beside the girl. "Sakura, just do what you can," the Chuunin replied. "We can't ask anything more of you." The girl nodded, and gesturing towards Hinata, the Genin hoped the others would understand. Thankfully Iruka did, and their former instructor took the surviving Hyuuga's hand. "Hinata, let's give Sakura some space," he whispered softly. "She's been training under the Fifth. If anyone can do something for Neji, she can."

Hinata nodded meekly, the academy instructor guiding her a few meters away. Sakura, however, could hardly hold her breakfast down. Neji, or what was left of him, was a mess. "This... Naruto couldn't have possibly done this!" she exclaimed. Shikamaru kneeled on the side of Neji opposite Sakura, and stared. "Shikamaru, I... I don't know-"

"Sakura, it's just like training," the Chuunin breathed. "Start with the basics, and the more advanced stuff will come with time." Sakura began to shudder, the quantity of lost blood and overall trauma overwhelming her. "Sakura!" he shouted. Immediately the girl whipped her head up to make eye contact. Taking the girl's hands, the Chuunin pulled them over Neji's chest wound. "We need to stop the blood loss. First focus on that, and then we can worry about reviving him."

Sakura would have blushed under normal circumstances, the boy's hands gently holding hers. However, he was positioning them to seal a massive chest wound on a fellow shinobi the girl didn't know if she could even save. These were clearly not normal circumstances. A slight pressure in her palms as Shikamaru tried to focus her on the task snapped her out of her shocked daze. She knew now she had to focus.

With the strength and endurance training Tsunade had been putting her through, Sakura easily shattered the impaling branch's remains extending beyond the boy's chest. If she had taken it out entirely, Neji would have suffered far more, and the blood loss would have been worse. Shikamaru felt sick, but he held it down, and stayed by Sakura. The two heard a cry of panic as Hinata cringed. Iruka could do nothing more than simply hold her. "It will be okay," the Chuunin breathed.

Concentrating her chakra, there was little more Sakura could do except try to induce a heartbeat and chakra flow. The wound was too severe to seal with any techniques she had learned. "I... I can't seal it!" she whimpered. "There's not enough tissue left."

Shikamaru couldn't stand being an observer any longer. Tossing his tactical vest aside, the lazy genius tore his shirt off, bundled it into a tight ball, and pressed it against the wound. Sakura glanced up, and nodded in silent approval. "That's... good," she breathed, focusing her chakra into her palms. Shikamaru nodded, and continued to apply pressure.

•••••••••••••

Rock Lee heard the feral cries off in the distance. This forest was unlike anything that he had seen surrounding Konoha before. It was a damp, dark place. "A jungle?" he breathed, studying the terrain. "In the middle of a temperate zone?" Gai quickly walked up to the boy and put an index finger to his lips. The Green Beast's pupil nodded. It was too early to give away their position, as they had no idea where the target was.

Kakashi passed the two, and huddled next to a tree with the ANBU members. Gai and Lee approached the men, and observed them gesturing to the ground. "This is bad," one of the ANBU spoke up. "Claw marks, and look at the angle!" The men nodded. "Whatever made this had to have been bipedal, and at least as tall as-"

"As an average male, approximately 13 years of age," Kakashi answered. "Don't jump to conclusions, but we will track it as an unknown hostile."

The ANBU proceeded forward as Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Rock Lee followed behind in a tight formation. The feral cry burst from the forest again, this time much louder. The inhuman, shrill nature of the shriek caused Kurenai's skin to crawl. "This isn't good," she muttered to Asuma. "He has the advantage."

Kakashi held up his right fist, signaling the group to halt. As he pointed left and right, the ANBU silently crept into the surrounding foliage, their silhouettes blurring with the jungle. Lee had blinked for just a millisecond, but it was enough. The ANBU were gone, and a moment later, the white-haired Jounin leapt into the nearest tree. He had the perfect view to begin the counterattack. From the rustling of the bushes in the distance, it appeared they wouldn't have to wait for long.

"Hurry, to the trees!" Asuma whispered, propelling himself to the nearest branch some four meters above the ground. Kurenai, Gai, and Lee were left standing on the ground as the fallen leaves cracked and rustled again. The minute the raven-haired woman drew her kunai, Kakashi knew there was going to be trouble.

The distant birds immediately went silent, and the remaining victims on the jungle floor broke into a cold sweat as the sound of rustling leaves surrounded them. Suddenly, bright red masses leapt from multiple directions, all converging on the three straggling shinobi. Kurenai was the first, her body quickly knocked to the ground and dragged by an amorphous mass into the dark, impenetrable vegetation beyond.

Drawing his kunai, Kakashi waited, lying on his stomach along the large branch like a tropical snake awaiting its next meal. "That was unexpected," he grumbled. Glancing towards Asuma, he watched in frustration as the unshaven Jounin leapt from the safety of the tree to assist Gai and Lee. "No, you idiot!" he cursed silently.

In a few minutes, it was all over. With the forest floor bathed in the crimson remains of the Jounin and Genin, the ANBU returned from their hidden locations. They had all been only a couple meters at the most from their fallen comrades, each of the surviving shinobi wearing pieces of human tissue. They could have helped their comrades if ordered to, but as Kakashi descended from the tree, the leading Jounin nodded in approval.

"Just like the training," he explained. "_Never_ give away your position, and _never_ allow yourself to be engaged until after you have studied the subject in full detail, and have a decisive advantage." Somehow, that didn't make them feel any better. A few of the ANBU on this mission, Kakashi realized, were fresh from training, Pointing towards the jungle canopy, Kakashi looked over each man. "Recon briefing in five minutes gentlemen, up there."

End of Chapter III

•••••••••••••

Comments/questions? Post them in a review, please.

•••••••••••••


	4. Chapter IV: Are Doomed to Repeat It

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter IV:**

The blonde Jinchuuriki awoke from his long nap. A quick glance over his body confirmed that the bleeding had stopped, but whether it was from the medicinal herbs he had collected, or the powers of the Kyuubi, he was uncertain. The idea had come to him from his foggy memory as he wandered from the remains of Neji, trying to focus on something more pleasant. "These are the most common plants in the Fire Country which are edible or treat wounds," Iruka lectured almost a year ago during Naruto's time at the Academy. "This one in particular helps clot an open wound-"

The Genin finally noticed the silence of the forest. Where were the sounds of birds, of cicadas, and the movement of various wildlife? At least an hour had passed in this dark, impenetrable terrain, giving the boy a chance for his eyes to adjust for maximum light sensitivity. But no matter how he could cope with shadow, the spongy feel of the ground, and rotting smell of the decaying foliage, he could not tolerate the silence.

Then the image of Neji Hyuuga, lying limp in the dirt with all that gore struck his conscience again. He knew he had caused it. Somehow he had done it, but he didn't remember. Almost instinctively, Uzumaki rubbed his abdomen, the skin feeling sore, almost sunburned. This pain had been cropping up from time to time over the last few days. He thought nothing of it, since he had been training exceedingly hard the last week. But now he was starting to wonder.

"I just wanted to stay," he whimpered. "Why couldn't I just stay?"

•••••••••••••

The human body is a magnificent collection of organs and tissues. However, that scientific view did not help ease the nausea growing in the pit of Sakura's gut. Neji was a mess, but she had seen far worse on corpses before. The problem was the fact Neji was alive. She tried to convince herself the boy was still in the pleasant comfort of shock, unable to feel his injuries. But the shrieking screams and moans as he lay there, his eyes glazed over, Shikamaru trying to keep the Hyuuga's dirt-coated intestines from spilling out all over the ground broke that fantasy immediately.

The two ANBU had quickly knelt beside the girl, one trying to calm Neji, and the other trying to calm Sakura. "S...top!" Neji half mumbled, half wailed. He tried to thrash his head in a feeble attempt to distract him from the missing parts, but someone was holding him still. "Stop-" he began, before Shikamaru's tugging at his stomach lining caused the Hyuuga to vomit.

In all aspects, Neji could never be a shinobi again. He was permanently blind now, thanks to the seal technique, and deaf thanks to the damage from battle. Even if his body were healed, he could not smell, feel, and taste his way through a battlefield. He would be lucky to sit in a rocking chair like a vegetable, hoping someone he couldn't sense was nearby to care for him. Death, he considered, was a far better fate. Pain could be temporary, but even an infinitesimally short time in hell was still undesirable.

Shikamaru was about to talk to him, trying to keep him calm, but between the bile and Sakura pointing at the traces of blood running from the Genin's ears, the Chuunin understood. All he could do was hold his comrade's lower intestines in place, while Sakura tried to seal the wounds.

•••••••••••••

The shouting and screaming could be heard as far away as fifty meters, the distance Iruka had escorted Hinata to keep her from seeing her cousin revived. "I told you to hold him, goddamnnit!" Sakura cried. "Hold his guts in!" The screams could not be blocked out, no matter how hard Hinata pressed her palms over her ears. "You! Cut those off! No, they can't be salvaged!" A few more seconds passed, and screaming intensified. "I don't care if they're useless! Pick up his ribs and fingers, and put them in a baggie! Don't just leave his parts all over the fucking ground!"

Iruka felt the girl shiver, causing him to hold her tighter against his chest. "Don't listen!" he kept repeating. "Just don't listen!" He knew it was very wrong thinking to wish for one's countrymen to die. However, given the situation, he couldn't help but wish someone would deliver a mercy killing. "Hinata, listen to _me_! Don't listen to them."

"Oh God!" Shikamaru shrieked. "Sakura, please! Just stop it!"

Hinata couldn't stop herself from crying. She knew she had chosen to be a shinobi, but she wanted the glamorized shinobi life of service to the village. Or did she really choose to become a shinobi? She did her best to focus on those thoughts and Iruka's warm arms caressing her shoulders, rather than the noise behind her. No, she had never really chosen to become a shinobi, she realized. The days before her enrollment in the academy came flooding back from her memory.

"It is your duty, as a descendant of a bloodline limit family," her father shouted, while she lie in the dirt, scarred from her first training session. "Do not cry!" Then came the quick slap across the face, and another, and another as the tears continued to flow. "Stop crying! Your _only _purpose, your only value is to serve Konoha!"

"I... " Hinata sobbed. "I don't want to be a shinobi!" She didn't know if Iruka had heard her, or if she had even spoken such a blasphemous thought.

But Iruka had heard her. Somehow, the Chuunin wasn't upset anymore.

•••••••••••••

Ten Ten stared at the group of outcasts, the group she herself was associated with. Academy students who had broken the recently installed curfew pointed and laughed as the former shinobi stood about, under heavy guard by the remaining Chuunin. She thought about Neji, and how Hinata had gone after her, while she followed the group of cowards.

Though she didn't particularly care about Neji as his cousin did. Sure, he was attractive, and considered a genius when it came to ninjutsu, but he was merely a convenient source of affection. Ten Ten thought that there were plenty of other men, but why should she take the direct effort to find one who suited her tastes? "It's not like he's worth dying for," she lamented.

She didn't know how long Kiba had been standing there, or that he, like Akamaru, had excellent hearing. However, when those words left her lips, the feral shinobi did not hesitate to deliver the first blow. Ten Ten reached for her kunai, but her basic armaments and scrolls had been taken nearly an hour ago, once they got back to the village. "How _dare_ you!" Kiba growled. "You joined the shinobi of Konoha, and you aren't even willing to sacrifice yourself for them?"

The girl gave a cruel grin, tilting her head to the side. "Look at Kurenai, your precious leader!" She pointed at the recently reocvered limbs and shavings of human torso. Somewhere in the growing pile in the courtyard before the head office. These were victims, not honorable warriors of Konoha. As such, they would be buried in a mass grave under one of the least used side streets of the village. "Is that the kind of sacrifice you are talking about?"

Chouji was the next to take Kiba's side. "We chose this path for a reason," the boy explained. "We fight for each other, and for the prosperity of the village!"

"What prosperity is there when the whole population is going to die?" Ino piped up. As soon as the blonde entered the argument, the survivors all began to take sides. The Chuunin tried to silence them, but less than lethal means proved ineffective. The shouting and debating would have continued, had the horribly mutilated bodies of two Genin not been dragged behind the yolk of two borrowed oxen.

"Hokage!" a local farmer shouted up towards the head office. Two ANBU followed behind, watching over the tall, slender blonde, and the hooded, tattooed puppeteer. "We have caught saboteurs from the Hidden Sand Village!" On a second look at Temari and Kankuro, their bodies dragged behind the oxen by the thin gauge steel wires digging into their skin, they seemed less like saboteurs and more like scared little kids.

Tsunade bolted from her office, and was studying the two Genin with great interest. She wrapped her right hand tightly against Temari's muzzle, and jerked her head up. "Why did you release Gaara?" the Hokage hissed.

However, both Genin were silent, except for Temari's hard breathing. She flinched, her eyes rolling over. Kankuro was long since dead, small flies crawling into his nose and mouth. Tsunade shouted and slapped the girl a few times, but no response came. The additional pain was marginal at best, and therefore did not result in a response. Temari was lucky. She was in shock.

"They are clearly guilty!" the farmer continued. "We found them using an alternate trail, the quickest hidden route to reach the village." The ANBU nodded hesitantly. They knew something was wrong about this, but their duty was to the civilians. If it was for the best interest of the people, the ANBU would gladly kill without mercy to ease the nerves of the Hokage and the majority.

Ten Ten grinned, and looked back at Kiba. "_This_ is why I became a shinobi!" she smiled. "We cannot allow enemies to get this close to the village." The Chuunin tried to keep the girl within their defensive perimeter, but it was no use. Ten Ten was immediately at Temari's side. "You should have learned," the brunette chimed in a teasing note, before driving her right foot into blonde's gut. "You just _had_ to threaten us again, didn't you?"

Shizune stared from behind the safety of the Hokage's office, her face quivering. Perhaps it was Ten Ten's ruthless attacks, Temari's limp body swaying from the embedded steel wire, or Tsunade calmly letting the atrocity take place. Either way, she knew something was wrong with the village. Twenty minutes later, when the Academy students began spitting on the bodies of the fallen shinobi as they were heaved into the mass grave prepared just south of the mountain, Tsunade's long time companion made her choice.

'I'm sorry,' the note she left behind stated, as the woman ran for both her life and her conscience.

•••••••••••••

Neji's right thumb, the only digit he had left of his two hands, squeezed Hinata's palm tightly. The bandages hid most of the gore, but Hinata could not look at her cousin. Neither could Iruka, or Shikamaru. Sakura long since gave up on feeling anything, and just tried to keep the eldest Hyuuga alive. The ANBU carried what was left of him on the improvised stretcher, while everyone else in the group ran alongside.

"Please, Neji," Hinata began, "just hold on!"

"He can't hear you," Sakura muttered. "He's deaf and blind. There is no way you can communicate to him." Sakura did not even bother to look back at Neji, nor Hinata. She did, however, take another quick glance at Shikamaru. She didn't understand why, but even though he was of little use in this recovery mission, just his support during her choices gave her enough to keep going. It was, therefore, very difficult when the recently promoted Chuunin contradicted her orders.

"He can still feel, though," the genius strategist countered. Hinata was taken by surprise when Shikamaru took hers and Neji's hands, placing them on her throat. "Now, try speaking to him."

"I... I don't understand!" Hinata answered, blushing. Neji, however, immediately responded, pressing his hand firmly against the girl's jugular. Again, his cousin blushed, but the idea was beginning to sink in. "Ne-ji", she said slowly, poking him in the shoulder. Then, she recited her own name syllable by syllable, and gripping his mutilated palm, placed it on her forehead.

"Hi...nata," Neji gasped. His cousin smiled brightly, as did he. He could not live like a shinobi anymore, but he was not alone. It was just a matter of mastering a new method to interface with his surroundings. It would take training, but it was a new goal, something that would keep him occupied in the days to come.

•••••••••••••

Gaara was unaware of his surroundings. The dark, damp forest he entered was not on any map. Although he knew he was traveling in a straight line from the Hidden Sand Village directly to Konoha, once he entered this forest, the sun was gone. The thick brush and trees were so uniform, he could not distinguish one direction from the other. Even with moss growing on the trees, which naturally point west, the moss which grew here enveloped all of the trunk of the trees.

The Jinchuuriki thought for a moment. He was tempted to scale a tree, and continue his journey at canopy level. However, dark figures and strange, unknown animal cries echoed from above. They followed him, trying to come closer, but refused to even come close to ground level, always preferring to hide behind the safety of the branches. Gaara knew they were hostile, and while he was strong, he knew there was the possibility they could not be easily defeated. But more importantly, he realized something far more disturbing.

Something here, on the ground, frightened them.

Gaara could not stand just waiting for a solution to his problem to come to him. Willing the sand into the form of a human eye, he propelled the creation skyward. It was struck down the instant it passed two meters above his head. The animal cries were coming closer, and almost a meter above him, he felt the pungent breaths of the creatures sink into his scalp.

The three-tailed creature within him could easily save him, if save was the appropriate verb. He could not take the chance of losing complete control. Naruto had taught him that, and even suggested in his letter a method to more effectively control his possessor. "A seal technique," he breathed in recollection. The animals echoed his words in their distorted, ghastly tones, corrupting both the meaning and pleasant sound of human speech.

Gaara chose that very moment to walk backwards as calmly as possible, trying to retrace his footsteps back to the main trail.

•••••••••••••

Temari glanced over at her brother's remains. He did not even have time to switch places with his puppet. This was the real thing, a mission with unknown adversaries who had taken them by surprise. Now Kankuro was dead, and she was fairly certain her turn would be next tomorrow morning. The trial would be held in full view of the public, more like a town meeting than she felt comfortable with. Something was wrong with this village, and it started when that Fifth Hokage had taken power.

The Third, she had learned from her visit during the Chuunin exams, had tried to abolish the old ways, making peace with the other shinobi villages. There were plenty of clients, after all, enough in each territory to supply the respective villages with a means to trade goods for services. Other villages were built with a well-rounded government and economy in mind. Shinobi villages, on the other hand, were built solely for the purpose of outsourcing the arts of counterinsurgency and clandestine warfare.

She didn't know when or where, but the blonde Genin had heard the quote from someone long ago. "Specialize and you breed in weakness," she choked out in a sad laughter. She realized it was not necessarily true. Her team had visited plenty of villages during their initial missions, all of which specialized in some good or service. But none of them were wholly dependent on just one source of income. There were always secondary industries that produced real goods.

But not shinobi villages, she thought. They were always focused on one thing. Even the farmlands and small businesses within the borders could not counter a lack of well-paying missions. Not for the first time, Temari wondered if Konoha or other shinobi villages could even be considered their own independent city-states. They were more a collection of soldiers of fortune, all of whom tried their best to work together, supporting each other. But that cooperation only went so far.

That was how the wars had started, small clans of shinobi and their allies joining together at first, working under the model of the Original Hidden Village. As time went by, the village succeeded, holding a monopoly over the countryside. That changed, of course, when matters of national security came into play. Other villages were no longer willing to pay for services rendered by someone whose previous clients were their enemies. Villages could not keep the shinobi constantly employed, and there was no such concept as loyalty when dinner had to be put on the table.

Of all the clans, a large majority stayed behind to form Konoha, while the remainder splintered off, seeking refuge in the other villages. It took time for the other clans to find apprentices, but in the end, new villages were formed, but not without the consent of Konoha. Temari remembered the final spark that had ignited the war: the creation of the first Jinchuuriki.

It was a small clan, not even formed into a shinobi village yet, but they had somehow mastered a crude technique. The beast was chosen to remain in the weakest of the clan's members, giving the majority a means of control over it though harming the host. While they tried their best to maintain secrecy, spies had been dispatched to the harbor town who had the resources to purchase the advertised "ultimate weapon."

Konoha did not have a Jinchuuriki program, nor the resources to fund one as their clients slowly dried up. Constant employment was now promised to the Hidden Villages capable of supplying the greatest deterrent, the cash paid out monthly to ensure the creatures were always under control. Finally, someone in Konoha's parliament had helped locate a client: a village without a Jinchuuriki looming over it for protection.

It was a fairly successful kidnapping, or should it be called theft? The victims had two Jinchuuriki, after all, and this was the third in development, using a newly researched sealing technique. The method, however, was not complete when Konoha's Jounin arrived, killing all of the research team, and taking the subject.

It amazed Temari how much restraint the other shinobi villages had, not releasing their own Jinchuuriki on Konoha for what could only be termed an act of war. They did not release their ultimate weapons, but continued a surgical, and ultimately costly ground war, which died from a roaring fire to smoldering embers as all but Konoha went bankrupt. Konoha had the manpower to continue the war, but the other clans did not. They had focused entirely on training fewer, better, than training en masse.

The treaty had been signed, and a rocky coexistence just born when the prisoner held deep below the mountain monument in Konoha truly awoke some twelve years ago. If it were not for the Fourth, a lucky student who somehow stumbled across a stable, but entirely useless Jinchuuriki technique, the Hidden Villages could have recovered the stray Kyuubi. While not entirely desirable, the end result at least stabilized the region.

Temari began to weep. In other villages, less volatile villages, she might have had a chance. Konoha, under it's new dictator, however, would not honor the treaties now. While preaching the desire for peace, the Fifth backed up her power through a clear abuse of human rights amongst her own population. She had also begun to expand Konoha's area of operations, actively participating in predatory pricing techniques. Once the other Hidden Villages were bankrupt, of course, Konoha would hike up their rates, and recover their losses from the wars.

The blonde Genin thought about Ten Ten again, and wondered just what the villagers here were taught about modern history.

End of Chapter IV

•••••••••••••

Comments/questions? Post them in a review, please.

•••••••••••••


	5. Chapter V: The Sting of the Sand

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter V:**

The show trial was held at dawn, and proved quite an effective tool. Those who were unwilling to attend were motivated by other, more interesting means. A small farming family, Tsunade realized, would willingly follow orders if only to avoid their crops being razed, and their youngest children drafted for what villagers were already predicting was another war. It was necessary to raise the spirits of the people, and if they would not do so willingly, Tsunade would gladly force them to become strong.

Kankuro was already dead, but that did not matter. His limbs were stretched out in a cross formation before they were sickeningly nailed into the equally long diagonal beams, the bottom ends of which were buried at an angle into the ground. His sister was restrained similarly, but she was still alive enough to offer some entertaining screams as she was prepared. Then came the kunai, which sank deeply through the abdomen of Kankuro, releasing the already stiff intestines, some maggots also flopping silently to the ground. Temari wretched, the Jounin before her striking the girl for her disgraceful act.

"You can't do this!" the blonde from the Sand Village cried with her last ounces of strength. "We tried to _stop_ Gaara!" The crowd, however she appealed to them, would not support her. They could not do so, as some were already brainwashed into zealots, while the remainder could not look the girl in the eye. The ANBU were clearly visible to one trained in the arts as she was, but covered in the rags of a simple farmer, no one but the parents of those children threatened with death knew what would happen to them if they protested. Tsunade didn't have to worry about the crowd's reaction if a few throats had to be slit in the crowd. They could be explained away as dangerous sympathizers.

"You can't-!" she started again, before the kunai was ceremoniously pushed into her skin and through her stomach. The bile came out through her mouth again, as well as leaking out of the new gaping wound. Temari couldn't force herself to scream, as any such movement would make the pain worse. The kunai was dragged horizontally, slicing through her tissues, the blood and gore spilling out at her feet. She was alive just long enough to see the Jounin molest her corpse in front of the crowd, before the torch was put at her feet with the kindling.

The great leader started her recital of the prepared speech, the one she was forced to write as Shizune could not be located. "We once again find ourselves at the brink of war, the instigators assisted this time by a spy, pretending to be one of our own! He has been in this village for twelve years, shunned by all for good reason. Now he has yet another reason to be shunned. When we find him, he must be held accountable for the damage his foolishness will inflict upon this world." The great deceiver paused for a moment, forcing a tear to her eye, her voice pulled back to offer a shaky, anxious tone. "I fear his punishment, however, will not save us from the coming threat."

Ten Ten observed with her family at the front of the crowd, as she was given preferential treatment for the prior days' actions. The crowd roared to life and sobbed like mindless children mimicking a friend in a game of copy-cat. But Ten Ten reacted before the others, cheering and crying with enthusiasm. This woman, the Fifth, was her heroine. She was the model citizen of Konoha, crushing her enemies at will, yet offering kindness to those who obeyed. There was nothing this woman could do wrong in the eyes of the Genin. Only had the others had the intellect to grasp that, they would not have been forced to attend for their own good.

Neji's former admirer glanced back in disgust at the small crowd of delinquents, all of them with bowed heads, sobbing for the enemy. "What nerve they have to show their true feelings!" Ten Ten grumbled to her parents. "This is a day for the people, and should not be corrupted with personal beliefs." The girl's father was taken aback by this last remark, and would have slapped his precious child if only they were not under the strict observation of the ANBU guard. "What has this village come to?" the Genin asked.

"What, indeed," the father answered.

•••••••••••••

Gaara had reached the border of the village. It was a decaying concrete wall, a barrier which had been built decades before. Razorwire topped teh smoothed edge on top, making it impossible to simply climb over. Walking closer for a better view, he then noticed the bodies. They, as well, were decades old, skeletons with various kunai rusted, lying beside them. Some were men, others women, some even children. However, there was one commonality. They all had headbands with the Hidden Leaf spiral engraved in the metal surface.

The Jinchuuriki shook his head, the idea finally coming to him. He finally understood the reason the other villages opposed Konoha. He understood treason was punishable by death. That was expected. However, those who chosen to no longer serve as shinobi, those who put in the proper requests, the ones who legally tried to depart, not even they were allowed to leave.

He realized this was part of the old barriers of Konoha, when the wars were still raging. Because of those agreements twelve years ago, the barriers of the village were reduced to within a five kilometer radius of the main office. Therefore, he had another three kilometers from this barricade to the modern Konoha border.

It was then he heard the creatures descending from the trees above. They were not as afraid as before. Something had changed as he approached the barrier. Perhaps whatever had terrified them was for some reason or another terrified by a large human population. Their wet, shaggy fur, and ragged gasps were closing in. Gaara had no more time. Letting them get closer, the sand delivered a few blows, distracting them as he leapt over the crumbling barricade, and into the ruins of Konoha.

It was a two kilometer dash until he reached the new political barriers. Oddly enough, there were no guards on patrol, but the main gate was sealed. No matter, he thought, as he leapt up to the tan wall which formed the village's new perimeter. He would simply address any issues with the authorities, and inform them of his intention to defect to their village. Those _were_ the thoughts running through his head, until he heard the screams.

Looking down upon the village, he saw the defiled corpses of his siblings. It was not out of any love for blood relatives for what he did next, but rather a throbbing, irritating sensation at the back of his mind, which slowly crept forward, engulfing all his thoughts. They were torturing his people, allies under the latest agreement. This was worse than murdering family. This was lying, breaking a sacred contract between professionals, and it needed to be punished.

At least he tried to convince himself of that, as he was forced into unconsciousness, the darkness of his replaced soul enveloping him.

•••••••••••••

The blonde Jinchuuriki's stomach seemed to burn for a moment, then slowly fade back to the stiff, sore sensations from combat earlier. Naruto knew that sensation. He had felt it only once before, but it was so distinct, it couldn't be anything else. His guest from the Sand Village had broken the vow, and let the desire of vengeance coupled with sleep overtake him.

Uzumaki tried to stumble to a run, but his body cried out, joints screaming as he stumbled to the ground. Then, he did the most foolish thing any shinobi could possibly do. He let out a yell. He cursed his weaknesses, cursed the Fifth for her ridiculous overreaction, and cursed Gaara for not taking his warnings about their power seriously. That scream was more than enough to alert his enemies to his location.

Somewhere a few hundred meters away, the party of abandoned Genin detected the sound. "Is that...?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded, the improvised stretcher and the ANBU leading the party coming to a halt. Hinata shuddered for a moment, and squirmed uncomfortably. Neji was confused for a moment, especially since his senses had faded away finally after the application of some local herbs as an anesthetic. For a moment, his drug-induced mind struggled to put the pieces together, but the sudden halt of the party only meant one thing: their mission objective was nearby.

"The target is near," the ANBU at the front of the gurney whispered, his partner nodding. "Iruka, we _must_ intercept!" The Chuunin hesitated, shaking his head. "This is our mission! Neji's condition is stable, and the opportunity is ours."

"I-I'll go," Hinata piped up, setting Neji's stump of a hand gently to his chest, keeping the limb elevated. The others protested, but the shy Genin argued her point. "N-Neji must be taken to the village immediately, and that requires at least four people."

"She's right," Shikamaru sighed. "But someone of at least Chuunin rank must go along with you." The two female shinobi did not understand, but the ANBU and Iruka all looked at the young genius, and nodded. They understood fully. Operation Whitewash had to be carried out. "I will go."

"No!" Iruka protested. "He was my student before he was your friend. If anyone has to take him down, it is me. I owe him at least that much." It hurt the man to think the one who saved his life would be the one to fall by his hands, but at least he would ensure Whitewash was carried out as humanely as possible. He could not guarantee that from the ANBU, or even Shikamaru.

"This is a serious breach of security," the lead ANBU protested. They had to choose their words carefully, so as not to give away any classified information. "The mission cannot succeed with only one Genin and one Chuunin. This operation requires those with far greater skill."

"You neglect the advantage both parties have in this case," Shikamaru answered. "Naruto will not harm them-"

"NEVER use that name again!" the trailing ANBU roared. "He is the target, nothing more! If you allow your emotions to interfere, you are simply bringing about disaster." He would have said more, had both Iruka and Hinata sprinted off to their left. "Damn it!" the ANBU hissed. "Nevermind, we are proceeding to Konoha."

"We aren't going to stay?" Sakura asked. "What about them?"

"If they fail, we cannot afford to be here," the genius Chuunin answered. "A med-evac team would be too busy protecting the wounded to fight effectively against the enemy." She would have protested, had his argument not made sense. She couldn't accept the decision, but she had to realize its truth. Neji was severely injured, perhaps mortally wounded if they did not hurry. And what if Iruka did fail? If that were the case, the girl realized, then Naruto would not hesitate when it came to them.

"Okay," she sighed.

•••••••••••••

Kakashi scaled the southern wall at the pace of a snail, not relying on what little genjutsu he knew to hide his form. Shukaku had broken free from the Jinchuuriki which carried it, and although it was only in the first stages of taking full control, the loss of life was already too great. The lack of Genin to assist in the battle limited the duration Konoha's remaining shinobi could draw out the battle.

Normally, he would just charge in and try to finish the battle, but the last day had seen a staggering loss in the ranks. None of Konoha's finest could take any unnecessary risks, even if it meant letting the barricade fall. As long as the civilians survived, as long as he had a master to serve, there were no problems.

The other ANBU under his lead, unfortunately, were far too cavalier about the whole situation. He had hoped the one example set by the first Jounin who dashed out, trying to save a child's life, only getting them both killed would have taught them to play a more conservative game. Unfortunately, that didn't take, and over thirty percent of the men under his command were dead or dying.

The sand-coated form of Shukaku coiled about the bodies of the two Sand Village shinobi. It bowed its head, almost crying grainy tears of the collected soil. The head of the three-tailed demon began to distort, the sand forming a large protrusion which broke away, depositing a humanoid form to the ground. As the sand pulled away from Gaara, he studied his siblings carefully. Something manifested itself as a pain in the pit of his stomach, causing the boy to drop to his knees.

The opportunity was not lost on Kakashi. "To all units," he whispered into the headset, "take him down."

The surviving Jounin charged, kunai in hand, as Kakashi slid his left hand up to his headband, lifting the metal and cloth up to his forehead. He continued to lie perfectly still against the wall, studying the interaction of his men. Each Jounin which charged in, whether in team efforts or taking a moment of opportunity failed, struck down by spear-like projectiles punch through the torsos of the men. He was quite impressed with one who had dodge left, then right, then rebounded off the wall to land within inches of the Jinchuuriki, before being stabbed through the neck.

"There it is!" the copy ninja breathed, releasing his hold on the wall. He began to tumble quickly to the ground, spreading his left arm from the remainder of his body. Fifteen seconds, he estimated, based on the patterns of kills within the close combat radius of Shukaku. It was there, the small gap between Shukaku and Gaara. It would not strike its host, and while the sand was protecting Gaara, blocking the path between him and the demon would lengthen the response time.

He was running now, faster and faster as he pushed his body beyond what he knew he could do. He knew there was the risk of death, and this strategy sacrificed too many, but while he tried to hold back to fight a low intensity war against this enemy, the losses had grown too far to bother holding back any longer. The Jounin dared not look about the ruined city, buildings crumbling to dust, the remains of children impaled on the rubble. He needed to focus all his attention on the enemy ahead, so as not to fall victim as the others had. But the images he observed before his charge convinced him there was nothing left to save.

"Five..." he muttered under his breath, leaping as he dodged the earthen projectiles. His brow was coated in sweat, his mouth struggling under the mask to gasp for air. He understood now the power of the Jinchuuriki, and why they were sought by his masters. "Four," he hoarsely whispered, wheeling about on his right ankle, dodging the last of the medium range projectiles, before leaping skyward.

Gaara glanced up, eyes coated in the tears he promised he would never shed for another. Why was it so different for these two? What did it matter if they died? It was simply an injustice that he was fighting, not for the lives of his relatives. Yet still, the command he gave did not have to be verbalized, but he did so anyway. "Kill him!" the boy snarled.

"Three," Kakashi hissed, feeling anger overtake him at the look in the child's eyes. The boy seemed to blame the actions of his comrades for what had been done. While he did not agree with the commands of his masters, they were orders, and he would follow them. Disregarding orders was what led to his father's disgrace, and regardless of how the son learned to value human life, those who chose the life of a shinobi accepted the risks. "Two..." In an instant, the son of White Fang proved to have inherited the agility of his father, appearing almost instantly between the Jinchuuriki and its demon.

Gaara had only a second to stare, frozen in place as the demon tried to wrap about him again. He knew the attack which the Jounin was using, and cringed at the memory of it. The white bolt of lightning materialized as an orb in the attacker's hand. "One," Kakashi grunted, forcing his left palm into the sudden barrier of sand which emerged. This was only a temporary defense, however, as the Jounin's hand forced its way through, pulled along by the pooled chakra in his hand. "Gotcha," Hatake smiled, taking a step forward.

His smile was only temporary, however, as his peripheral vision noticed the sand begin to close around him. Gaara shuddered, the chidori cutting through his torso, but he allowed himself to smile just briefly. He would be gone, but the demon would be left to finish his work. As the sand-formed spines shoved through Kakashi's flesh, the Jounin held his stance, releasing the remainder of his chakra. 'Maybe, it could work...' he thought, his body collapsing to the ground as all his reserves were forced to his hand. He let out a final gasp as the hands of Shukaku squeezed together, the sand muffling the crunching of bone, but only diluting the quantity of light which filtered through, growing in intensity.

•••••••••••••

Kilometers away, as Konoha erupted into a brilliant flash of light, Hinata stumbled to a stop. Her Byakugan detected the blonde Genin only a few hundred meters away, cringing, and squirming on the ground. It was then she noticed the unusual chakra, that which could only be described as "red" flowing out of the boy's body. In that chakra, she observed two eyes seem to peer out. For a second, she almost thought they noticed her, causing her to quiver as she felt them stare back into her soul.

Iruka felt the wind shift, a sudden heat in the air, as the bushes seemed to shudder, coming alive.

End of Chapter V

•••••••••••••

Comments/questions? Post them in a review, please.

•••••••••••••


	6. Chapter VI: HistoryPart I

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter VI:**

The foliage seemed to explode around the medical escort. Even Neji's unconscious mind could sense it, the sudden screaming of Sakura, Shikamaru pulling the girl into a run, and the sudden busrt of speed of the stretcher below him as the ANBU sprinted away. Yes, he could still sense chakra, but not through his dead, useless eyes. Rather, it felt like a pressure in his limbs, his chest, and head.

"What the hell is that?" the lead ANBU screamed, before taking a kunai to the chest. He fell, letting the front of the stretcher hit the ground, Neji's limp body falling into the dirt. The other ANBU could only watch as he himself was slashed from head to toe by a vine extending from the nearest tree.

"Forest," Neji managed to grunt. "Forest... chakra amplifier..."

The advantage of a high intelligence and the wisdom which comes with time is knowing when to sit still, be quiet, and listen. It was that very moment for Shikamaru, the Chuunin offering cover to the medical Genin as she made her way back to the patient. "It's the forest," Shikamaru explained. His mind was moving rapidly now, pulling observation, theory, and the lore of the village together, compiling them as quickly as possible. "It reacts to chakra!"

Sakura's eyes widened, and instantly stopped, her hands in the process of performing a healing jutsu. "You mean, if we use any kind of chakra, the forest will react?" The Chuunin nodded, his back to the girl, keeping an eye on the slimy, moving things hiding in the shadows. Their movements were just quiet enough to move stealthily, but their sloshy footsteps, the rustling of their fur, and the dragging of giant logs as improvised clubs were enough to churn the stomachs of the shinobi. "But, if that's the case, then how-?"

"It's Naruto," Shikamaru explained. "This is his chakra, or rather... _it_'s chakra." It finally made sense to the last of Team Seven. She still couldn't believe it, the thought something like that would be trusted within a shinobi, within one of the most delinquent shinobi in the village, no less. "He must be reacting to something, but what?"

Shikamaru would have finished his thoughts, but the monsters from the edge of the darkness finally showed themselves, lunging out at the two. There were five of them, glowing red, their spiked, damp fur, claws, and dragging tendrils practically eliminated any humanity in their host's form. The clones of the Jinchuuriki were far from identical.

"We have to get to Iruka and Hinata!" Sakura shouted, grabbing a kunai from her belt pouch, standing back to back with Shikamaru. "If you're right... won't the most activity be around them?"

Shikamaru let out a dissatisfied grunt, the first of the mutant clones lashing out. "Women are so troublesome," he grumbled, slashing at the attacking figure. It let out a horrid scream, wrapping it's tendrils about the Chuunin. He suddenly felt weak, and slipped to his knees, eyes fluttering as the will to stay awake left him. "Damnnit..." he sighed.

Sakura delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of the figure, and threw the kunai into it's jugular. The creature released its prey, but the damage had been done. Shikamaru's eyes were closing, his body collapsing to the ground. "Oh God," Sakura breathed. A quick examination revealed her worst fears. "Chakra drain... he's almost dead..." She shook him, hands grabbing at his shoulders. "Come on, Shikamaru! I can't do this alone!"

Against all logic, she had no other choice. The creatures would respond, but she had to do it. Giving the boy as little chakra of her own as possible to stabilize his condition, she threw him on her back. It took more effort than she imagined to stand, but it was manageable. She reminded herself to thank Tsunade for the strength training later on. With Shikamaru's arms wrapped tightly around her neck, Sakura knelt down, using her headband to tie Neji's waist to the stretcher, and gripping the two handles nearest his head, began the slow, desperate march in the direction of the greatest danger.

•••••••••••••

Hinata, for all her shy, cowardly traits, was more of an emotional individual than any other. Had Iruka known this, and simply not regarded her as having the nerve necessary for a shinobi, he would have reconsidered taking her with him. "Hinata, don't!" he screamed, watching her start to run towards the Jinchuuriki. "Stick to the plan!"

But the female Hyuuga, the last of her kind, was not going to hold back any longer. Her mind raced, recalling how every time there was an opportunity, she simply fainted, stammered, or repulsed the thought of action. Now was the last chance for her to do anything, and she realized for the first time how precious the time she had truly was. "No," she cried back, sprinting towards the blonde Genin. "This is all I have left."

The shifting, cycling vortex of wind in the direct center of the forest where the three stood made running nearly impossible, but the girl continued, her Byakugan leading the way from the surges in chakra. As each of the tendrils lurched out towards her, the wind redirected again, trying to throw her off course, she corrected her steps. No, she thought, they were not tendrils. They were tails! That was it, they had to be tails. To top it off, she counted...

She counted nine of them.

"Naruto?" she cried out. "Naruto!"

But the writhing, contorting figure did not answer. If his higher brain functions were still operating, not blocked out by the primitive brain or the control of the Kyuubi, they were far too concerned with his glorious transformation. The forest was just a random choice, but now, as he stood, his powers amplified by the rare plant life and mineral composition, he could not have hoped to stumble upon a better battleground. For here, in this desolate land, where no animal life existed, where no living creature besides the unusual trees could avoid being devoured, was a sacred land for those with chakra. It was the ultimate reactor, the ultimate power source, and in it's own way, the ultimate teacher.

Or rather, the ultimate deceiver.

"Hinata, get away from him!" Iruka called out one last time, watching the girl continue foolishly towards the center of the turmoil. The moment she looked back, her instructor regretted ever saying anything to the girl to distract her. The tails lashed out, each one striking her. he recognized the attacks, all soft hand strikes, reminiscent of the Hyuuga techniques. Hinata recognized them as well, but before she could defend against them, her limbs swelled, her chakra points sealed.

The Chuunin could no longer watch, and taking a hesitant breath, launched himself into the cyclone. As he did so, the tails again lashed out, now at him. Fortunately for his training, he had developed a well-rounded portfolio of defensive techniques for various methods, including those used within the now vanquished village. But, as he used kunai and limbs to block the attacks, he found the patterns changing, the attacks more dynamic than before. "So weak, so unskilled," a hauntingly familiar voice snarled. "The shinobi of this era make no attempt to discover better methods. They only fail at fixing broken techniques."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata whimpered, lying face-down in the mud before the creature's feet. "W-why?"

The beast snarled, and sent his host's foot crashing down on the girl's head, burying her face into the dirt. She struggled to right herself, to let air into her lungs, but could not fight the exponentially increasing strength of the boy she loved. "Weak, pathetic!" he churned. "So much for the strength of love."

"This isn't you!" Iruka snapped. "Naruto, don't listen to the Kyuubi! It isn't in control. You are!"

"My dear, pathetic shinobi," the voice hissed. "You blame me? You blame the creature your weak, malevolent species hoped and prayed to control through a sacrificial lamb?" The figure, not the persona, of Naruto Uzumaki arched his back and let out a roaring, blood-curdling laugh. "Well, this time it isn't the mischievous fox demon playing his tricks, nor the fearful, sand controlling Shukaku. _We_ aren't to blame for your dead, or your suffering."

"Then who?" Iruka shouted. "Who are you covering for?"

"Who have I always covered for?" the beast replied. Slowly, the hand of the Genin reached out, pointing a single, accusing finger at his former master. "You are! You people, you worthless, miserable people!" The voice grew in seething hate and intensity as it spoke, as the tails pointed, spear-like at their target. "You tried to bend the gods you formerly worshipped into tools for your own self-destruction, pitting us against each other. Then, you realize your mistake and try to restrain us? Try to kill us? Try to blame us again when your feeble politics, your false words disguising your true actions come back to reap what you have sown?"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled, gripping the seals from his belt pouch. The pangs of guilt stabbed at his heart, the realization of his intent, and all it's repercussions flooding his mind. The dinners of ramen, the quiet nights at the Academy, and the images of a blonde Genin; they would all be over if he carried out his last mission. As his mind reconciled the events of his life, trying to put some value to his deeds, the tails individually snaked towards him, skirting over the ground, leaping from the remnants of former bunkers mistaken as boulders, the bodies of Konoha's ancestors lying crushed beneath them, decaying for centuries. As the first made it's way to pierce Iruka through the heart, the Chuunin simply held out the seal as a shield, hoping for the best.

But the best never came.

•••••••••••••

Sakura dragged her fallen comrades with every ounce of strength she had left to the remnants of what appeared to be an ancient armory. The forehead protectors rusting over the skulls of the fallen were not obvious at first, but the spiraling symbols were strongly reminiscent, if not predecessors of the symbol she traced over her own metal plate tied securely to the top of her head. She noted the kunai, the shuriken, and the spears piercing the bodies, holding them erect against their posts as others lay against each other, the fungus and mold merging them into the trunks of trees. Other bodies lay crushed under rocks, unusually spherical, as if carved for use as projectiles. Inside the armory, it's dark, musty air causing her to wheeze, she lit a torch.

In that brief instant, she began to truly grasp the horror that had become the first, true shinobi village. The decayed scrolls and rhythmic riddles carved into the stone tomb revealed it all to her eyes. Their shared heritage, their curse, and their bond to the demons, amongst all hidden villages, started here, in this armory. No, she realized. It wasn't an armory. It was a specialized room, a place for worship, and a place for ritual sacrifice.

The forsaken ruins stood as a testament to their drives, their fears, and their repeating mistakes leading to their own pain. The forest itself, sealed away, no longer used as a training ground, finally made sense to the girl. That was why no maps existed of the region. That was why it was never used as a training ground. The pact with their gods, the price for disobedience, and the truth behind what they believed was their glorious heritage would have surfaced otherwise. This was once a training ground, a place to harden the mind and body to all that was humanity. However, it now stood out as a bloodstain on her garments, and a cold sweat which built up over her scalp.

For here was the birthplace of all chakra techniques, the summoning of gods, and the slaughter of outsiders.

•••••••••••••

The beast which was Naruto eased up on the forceful pressure burying the girl's head into the dirt. After four minutes, her face tinted a light blue, Hinata did not speak or wheeze. She did not even breathe, but simply laid there in the only peace that all shinobi shall ultimately know. There was something odd, the boy thought, about killing this one. There was a slight irritation in the back of the mind that did not exist with the others. Now he realized it was more than just an irritation. It began to spread forward to the higher brain functions, and felt as though it crept down his throat, into his stomach, building a storming gale within the digestive fluids.

Iruka did not offer such a reaction, the useless seal pinned to his body as the tails retracted, summoned close to their master once more. The Chuunin's body fell from the pierced tree, his innards spilling out before him, forming the warm, liquid mattress which his corpse fell into as his death bed. Red suited him, the boy thought. However, the pale, lifeless form before him did not suit the girl he once knew. He thought he knew her, at least. There was a hint of a name, as if stuck on the tip of his tongue, but he dared not to speak it. By speaking it, even trying to recall it from the depths of his mind, the irritation spread faster.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed, charging into the meadow. The full force of the name finally struck, the demon incapable of retaining it's hold. The irritating sensations of the mind haunted it, but for some strange, bizarre reason, gave his host strength. Naruto Uzumaki fell to his knees, his eyes lifeless, dull, pupils dilating as he wretched beside the fragile thing of beauty. "Hinata, please!"

The medical ninja rolled the delicate flower of a warrior onto her back, making for a more useful diagnosis. "Deprived of oxygen for..." she started to say, her hands tracing over the still warm flesh. Without thinking, without calculating the chances of success, Sakura Hanuro knelt, leaned over the body of her comrade, and began to mold her chakra. The exhaling breaths worked into the Hyuuga's lungs, the small, trace amounts of oxygen still enough to spur the circulatory system to beat once again.

Sakura glanced over from time to time at the still, watching form of the boy. There was no remorse, no trace of fear in his eyes. There was only exhaustion, and a hint of confusion. Had she not discovered the ruins, she would not have understood. Remorse could only be felt from the initiator of the crime, not the protesting accomplice.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata coughed, her body shaking, hands reaching out for the hint of blonde hair in her blurred vision. Her fingertips began to trace through the limp, wet strands of the boy's hair, feeling his head twitch from the draining epinephrine beginning to bleed out through his sweat like a toxin. The second surviving Hyuuga let out a sad smile, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's... it's not your fault," she sobbed, trying to reassure all three of them. "It... it couldn't be."

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't," she cooed. "He never wanted to hurt you... to do any of this." Naruto could only lie still, his mind trying to piece together the stimuli which desperately scratched at the barrier of darkness which enclosed his mind. His nose detected air, his hands, chest, and legs detected solid ground beneath him, his ears detected noise, and his eyes detected light. However, no further clarity could be perceived. He simply lay in the compressed dirt, breathing, twitching, and questioning who was really in control.

End of Chapter VI

•••••••••••••

Comments/questions? Post them in a review, please.

•••••••••••••


	7. Chapter VII: History Part II

I do not own the rights to "Naruto", nor any of the persons, places, or concepts within. This fan fiction is a non-profit tribute to the series, as well as a critique on it's existing plotline. Therefore, if requested by the owners and distributors of the "Naruto" anime or manga, I will discontinue and remove this story immediately.

**Chapter VII:**

The retired anthropologist stretched behind his desk, hands raised above his head, before he picked up the pen in his hand, dipped the metal stub in the ink, and scrawled again on the parchment. The relics he had discovered from the now decimated village intrigued him, and filled in many of the gaps which had yet to be answered. For so long, the warring nations had wondered where their presumed saviors had come from, and the worth of their heritage. Now, he pitifully thought, they knew. Those who didn't would know shortly, after his latest work was published. He began to think aloud, as if taking dictation for his own narrative.

"The village was a weak formation of a blood lusting nomadic tribe," he started, his hand following his words. "From the enclosed artifacts, seen in Figure One, we are quite certain the origins of the mystical chakra came from the unusual plant life of the hidden forest. It is suiting, therefore, that the HIdden Leaf Village be considered the most powerful of all the shinobi collectives, since they were the origin."

"Are you still going on with that?" his graying, yet still beautiful wife grumbled. "The town meeting is in fifteen minutes. If you do not hurry, you can't make your proposal to the committee!" As her husband refused to respond, she nudged him between his shoulder blades. "You _do_ want to see their remains properly exumed for study, right?"

"Of course!" he answered quickly, smearing the ink on the last page of his latest work. As he cursed, he tried to wipe up the mess, and dipped the implement once again into the dark container. "Without their remains, everything I have theorized can't be proven! There is no way to accurately determine how their bloodlines merged with our ancestors unless we study any remaining bone fragments. The very nature of their parasitic relationship cannot be accurately analyzed without samples."

"Then why are you stalling?" she fumed.

"I need to finish this last page, that is all!" he huffed. "If I don't complete this now, it will take months before I can get back to it again, when there is so much work to do with the remains." Satisfied with his excuse, his wife left him to his work, pointing to the clock hanging above his study. "I understand. I will be done in just a few more sentences."

Returning to the page, his face took on a frown, eyes glancing down in shame. "The harvesting of those plants which contained the unusual mutations, resulting from the unusual minerals in the soil, led to a strange parasitic microbe in their bloodstream. This microbe manifested itself in two forms of bioelectric current, which they mistakenly labeled as blue or red. The blue bioelectric current was more common, while the red was found only in certain descendants of a shared ancestor, which seemed to posses an inherent immunity to the effects of the microbe. As such, those who underwent the ritual had to be carefully selected from this shared bloodline."

The anthropologist blinked twice, clearing the vision from his eyes. His frown deepened as he considered the proposal ahead of him, and the ramifications. The thought an infectious microbe, and the artificially selected traits which led to harnessing its side effects was present in a small but significant proportion of their descendants was terrifying. The very mindset which was bred through this cult's mistaken attempts at evolution would explain the rampantly increasing crime rate in the fraction of youth sharing similar blood types and physical characteristics. To think such murderous and anti-social tendencies were worshipped in a civilization was unnerving at best.

"As the red hosts were selectively bred for use in ritual sacrifice after battle, the remains were fed to the farm animals imported for the beginning of the tribe's agricultural phase. This was the greatest mistake this cult could have ever made, resulting in the farm animals, then the consumers of the tainted meat with a kind of amplified microbe. This newest strain led to mass hysteria, paranoid delusions of demons, and often the shared hallucinations of culturally significant figures, often the animal gods they worshipped. The blame was placed solely on the red hosts, who were then 'sacrificed' by consuming the tainted meat, their savagery and battle prowess growing."

He paused, thinking back to the various records he had discovered from the warring villages of that era who employed the cults. There were numerous sightings and consistent, detailed descriptions of the very hallucinations he had classified as the result of neurological disorders. Perhaps some of it would never be explained, or perhaps the techniques were cheap magician tricks which were used in combination with the microbe-infested spores which coated the clothing, bodies, and everything the warriors owned. They had been known to use strange derivatives of the spores in pill form for added physical prowess. Perhaps they had used those on their clients as well.

"The paranoia was now coupled with very true feelings of exclusion, isolation, and in many cases, continuous harassment from the blue hosts. It is no wonder that many of these red hosts were used as weapons when the tribe first fragmented. However, as the factions of cults which formed over the centuries became educated, and interacted with the outside world, the leaders shunned their history, trying to erase everything that indicated the truth behind their creation. It is this further attempt to eliminate their shame which became their downfall only fifty years ago."

The clock above his desk indicated there was only ten minutes left. It would take them five to reach the town hall. He chose to finish quickly, and would clean the pen and his work area later. "The five survivors of the resulting cults are suspected of living here, in our own town. From the census records, it is highly likely they and their offspring married into our indigenous ancestors. Of the records found in Figure Two, the traits of blonde or black hair and silver eyes are most prominent amongst only two families from that era, which later branched out into descending marriages. It is these traits which coincide with the latest reports of violence and emotional instability, as well as an unusually prominent physical prowess."

The anthropologist set down his ink pen into the small, black stained plate beside the container. The parchment was left to dry in the cold night air which circulated through the window into his study. As he blew out one lit candle after the other, making his way to the door, he considered his own, unusually gray eyes, and his formerly blonde hair. While his aggressive tendencies were strong, he wondered if the others had both the self control and desire to achieve as he did, or if there was some factor lacking in him which kept him from lashing out. Perhaps, he thought, the weaknesses of his own body were a fateful mistake, the first step in the only salvation his parents' civilization would know.

He only wished they would understand when he asked to have their corpses examined. It was important to science to determine the relationship between the growing plague of violence on their town, and his own bloodline. If anyone needed to show if a relationship existed, it was him. His father, Naruto, and his mother, Hinata, deserved far better than being the bringers of death.

End of Chapter VII

•••••••••••••

Comments/questions? Post them in a review, please.

•••••••••••••


End file.
